The present invention relates to a distributor for an electrical or an optical network, and to a cable termination for mounting in such a distributor.
Distributors and sub-distributors are already known that are constituted by devices enabling transport cables to be connected to distribution cables for the purpose of connecting subscribers to a distribution network.
In such a distributor or in such a sub-distributor, the transport cables and the distribution cables terminate in cable terminations which are fixed to a frame.
Each cable termination supports connection points for jumpers which are individual conductors (optical or electrical) that provide the link between two connection points, one belonging to a transport cable termination and the other to a distribution cable termination.
In conventional distribution and sub-distributors, cable terminations are disposed in rows and columns and the jumpers need to be of various different lengths, thereby making the general organization of the distributor more complicated.
In addition, if it is desired to modify a connection between two connection points, it is not possible merely to displace one of the ends of a jumper, firstly because of the way in which the jumpers become tangled together, and secondly because the length of the newly-required jumper can be longer than the length of the jumper already in place.